


Revision (The Don't Like to Label It Remix)

by Karmageddon



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, F/M, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 21:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karmageddon/pseuds/Karmageddon





	Revision (The Don't Like to Label It Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aphrodite_mine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Revisions](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8933) by aphrodite_mine. 



April has a stare like a Bond villain.

 

It’s one of the things he likes about her. Right now, she’s staring at him like she’s stroking a hairless cat, and she's about to press a button that will make the floor open up beneath him.

 

“You think about her, don’t you?”

 

Andy cocks his head. Attentive yet uncomprehending. Winsome but alert. It’s a look he’s been using to his advantage since he was in the 6th grade and his teacher asked him to summarize last night’s chapter of _Roll of Thunder, Hear My Cry_.

 

But April is smarter than Mrs. Friedeck.

 

“I think about _you_.” Andy shifts the guitar on his lap. Masking his discomfort, he imagines. “I think about you all the time, April.”

 

 “Yeah, whatever. But you think about her, too. I know you do! She says this last part with the kind of flourish you’d expect to accompany a grainy, wide-lens photograph being pulled from a manila envelope. A-ha!

 

“I really don’t know who you mean . . .” he tries desperately. April, to him, is like some gorgeous, exotic tree frog—beautiful and poisonous . . . and all eyes.

 

 “Only the girl you lived with for like, years, who you were _obsessed_ with–”

 

“Oh! You mean Ann!” Andy inhales, deeply. Like it could be his last breath.

 

 “Of course I mean Ann.” April’s eyes narrow.

 

Andy plucks a string, then another, following her lead till the notes hang between them, like a bridge of a song.


End file.
